Coda 3x07
by Dyloa
Summary: Que s'est-il passé, ce soir-là, après qu'Oliver ivre soit venu frapper à la porte de Michaela ? Mon point de vue sur la question.


Connor avait essayé d'étudier pour ses examens. Vraiment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, alors que son esprit revenait sans cesse à l'alibi de Charles Mahoney, et à toutes ses conséquences. La police de New York savait désormais que Wes avait menti, et allait s'intéresser de très près à lui. Et Eve Rothlo n'était même plus là pour suivre les développements de l'enquête et les tenir informés, puisqu'elle avait déménagé à San Francisco – chose qu'Annalise leur avait cachée. Que leur avait-elle encore dissimulé d'important, soi-disant pour les protéger ? Pouvaient-ils encore lui faire confiance ?

Sentant une boule d'anxiété se former dans son estomac, il se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas dans le salon, prenant de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se détendre. Il avait l'impression de se noyer sur la terre ferme. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, maintenant ? La police allait enquêter sur Wes, et après ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient tous devoir passer un interrogatoire ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin être arrêtés et mis en prison pour tous leurs crimes ?

La sonnette retentit soudain, le sortant de son tourbillon de pensées. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Est-ce que Michaela avait oublié ses clefs, par hasard ? Ou bien était-ce Asher ?

Mais non, c'était Oliver qui se tenait là, devant lui. Connor eut immédiatement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, et d'oublier tous ses soucis. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Oliver et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, ce serait inapproprié. De plus, Ollie n'avait pas l'air d'être au meilleur de sa forme non plus, maintenant qu'il y regardait à deux fois.

\- Tu es ivre, fit-il remarquer.

\- Yep, admit facilement Ollie. Je peux boire cette eau ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il pénétra dans l'appartement de Michaela et s'empara du verre d'eau de Connor, qui sentit immédiatement l'aiguillon de la culpabilité s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Oliver aille se soûler tout seul dans un bar ? Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter de l'accompagner, plutôt que d'essayer vainement d'étudier ?

\- Quelque chose s'est passé avec… Thomas ? demanda-t-il, car ça lui paraissait le plus évident.

\- Ouais. Thomas n'est pas prêt à sortir avec un séropositif.

Connor s'efforça de faire taire le monstre de jalousie qui jubilait en son for intérieur, et se sentit sincèrement désolé pour son ex. Son ex, qui était séropositif _par sa faute._ Ollie avait hésité à avoir des rendez-vous, justement pour cette raison-là, et c'était Michaela, Asher et Connor lui-même qui l'avaient encouragé à se lancer, en disant que la personne qui refuserait de coucher avec lui serait vraiment un abruti doublé d'un connard. Et voilà que c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit. Oliver devait se sentir dévasté.

\- … Désolé, finit-il par dire, faute de mieux.

Que pouvait-il dire, ou faire de plus ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le hacker dans ses bras pour le réconforter – il n'avait plus ce privilège.

Et voilà que soudainement, Oliver lui disait que Connor lui manquait, Oliver l'embrassait, et Oliver passait ses mains sous son T-shirt pour le toucher. L'étudiant en droit avait du mal à réaliser que ce dont il rêvait depuis des semaines était en train de se produire, là, maintenant. Ollie voulait à nouveau de lui. Ollie et lui allaient faire l'amour. Oh, ça faisait si longtemps !

Dès qu'ils furent couchés sur le lit de Michaela, Connor ne perdit pas de temps à le déshabiller entièrement, et à couvrir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau de baisers et de caresses. Il voulait en profiter un maximum. Oliver lui avait tant manqué ! Mais l'informaticien était impatient, et tout fut fini beaucoup plus vite que ce que Connor aurait voulu – à savoir, que ça dure toute la nuit, une nuit torride remplie de râles et de passion, rendre Ollie fou de désir, le faire gémir et supplier sous ses mains habiles et sa bouche experte, et finalement lui faire crier son nom, et le faire jouir encore et encore. Ça, c'est ce dont Connor avait maintes fois fantasmé, quand il s'imaginait leur réconciliation, chaque fois plus lointaine et improbable. Heureusement, maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, Connor pourrait retourner à l'appartement 303, où il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter du retour imminent de Michaela, et où il pourrait prendre tout son temps pour révérer le corps d'Oliver de la façon dont il le voulait. Oui, ce n'était que partie remise.

Rempli d'un sentiment de complétude qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps, l'avocat en herbe se rapprocha du corps dénudé de son petit-ami, qui lui tournait le dos, et passa un bras autour de sa taille, choisissant d'ignorer la façon dont le Philippin se raidissait. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, puis cala son menton dans le creux de sa clavicule, avant de soupirer de bien-être.

\- Si tu savais comme ça m'avait manqué, Ollie…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais resté abstinent tout ce temps, pourtant, repoussa le hacker en se retournant, mettant de la distance entre eux.

Ah, c'était donc ça ? Il était encore fâché de la façon dont Connor avait voulu le rendre jaloux ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ces mecs, c'était juste du sexe, mais toi… Je t'aime, Ollie, et j'ai besoin de toi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, lui assura l'étudiant en droit avec sincérité. Sans toi, je suis… perdu, en roue libre, et je fais n'importe quoi.

Connor vit le visage d'Oliver se voiler de culpabilité, tandis que ses yeux fuyaient son regard, et se posaient sur ses côtes saillantes.

\- Tu as maigri, fit-il remarquer, énonçant l'évidence.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, le rassura Connor en haussant les épaules. Juste… le stress des examens, et tout ça.

 _Et tout ça._ Quel euphémisme ! Il aurait voulu dire : « Et le fait de devoir entendre Asher et Michaela forniquer quasiment tous les soirs, et de te voir tous les jours, et de vouloir te toucher au point d'en avoir mal, tout en sachant que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, et que je ne pourrai jamais avoir une relation stable avec qui que ce soit, parce que j'ai toujours peur que la police ne découvre ce que j'ai fait et ne vienne frapper à ma porte un beau jour ». Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça, évidemment. Et il vit dans les yeux d'Oliver que l'informaticien savait qu'il mentait encore, et qu'il en était attristé.

\- On devrait s'habiller et tout ranger avant que Michaela ne nous trouve tous les deux dans son lit, proposa enfin Ollie après un lourd silence.

\- Ah… Oui, tu as raison.

Aïe ! Comment convaincre Oliver de ne pas changer encore d'avis, et de se remettre avec lui malgré le fait que Connor ne pourrait jamais être tout à fait honnête avec lui ? Comment lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de revenir, et que tous les deux pouvaient être heureux ensemble ?

A deux, ils refirent le lit à l'identique (ou, du moins, comme Connor pensait qu'il était avant) avant de sortir de la chambre à pas de loup, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Oliver, qui était passé devant lui, s'arrêta en remarquant les syllabus ouverts sur la table du salon.

\- Tu étais _vraiment_ en train d'étudier, s'exclama-t-il, étonné. Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû venir…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! le rassura immédiatement Connor. J'ai essayé d'étudier, mais ce n'était pas très probant, de toute façon. Quand tu n'es pas là, je… j'ai toutes ces pensées négatives qui tournent dans ma tête, et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Alors, surtout, tu ne dois pas regretter d'être venu ! Je suis sûr que je travaillerai beaucoup mieux, dès que je serai de retour dans notre appartement !

La façon dont les yeux d'Oliver s'agrandirent à ces mots aurait presque été comique, si elle n'avait pas indiqué à quel point cette idée plongeait le Philippin dans la consternation. A aucun moment, visiblement, il n'avait envisagé que Connor revienne vivre avec lui après leur petite partie de jambes en l'air. Sans doute n'avait-il même pas envisagé de se remettre avec lui... Et merde. Il se sentait vraiment comme le dernier des crétins, maintenant.

\- Ah… Oublie ça, se dépêcha de dire l'avocat en herbe pour se rattraper. J'ai cru que… que tu voulais qu'on reprenne comme avant, mais j'ai dû me tromper. Tu as encore besoin d'espace, et de temps pour savoir où tu en es. Je comprends. Désolé, j'ai pris mes désirs pour des réalités.

 _\- Tu_ es désolé ? répéta Oliver, dont les yeux se plissaient à présent de colère. Je suis venu ici, parce que je me sentais seul et rejeté, et j'ai profité de tes sentiments à mon égard pour coucher avec toi. Maintenant que je suis sobre, je regrette ce que j'ai fait, et la manière dont je t'ai utilisé, et c'est toi qui es _désolé_ que je te brise le cœur une _deuxième fois_ ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu forces un peu le trait ? plaisanta Connor. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu as l'air de le penser. Moi, plus que quiconque, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était juste du sexe, et rien d'autre. C'est… ma faute, si je me suis fait de fausses idées, alors que tu n'as à aucun moment parlé de se remettre ensemble. En plus, comme tu l'as dit, tu étais soûl, alors c'est plutôt moi qui ai profité de toi...

\- Arrête ça ! s'énerva le hacker. Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? C'est comme pour Stanford ! Tu t'excuses alors que c'est moi qui t'ait fait du mal ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ? Explique-moi !

\- Je… Je ne pourrai jamais être en colère contre toi, Ollie. _Je t'aime,_ répondit Connor d'un ton las.

 _Et je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es senti obligé de mentir, de manipuler et de tromper. Tu n'aurais pas eu à faire ça si je t'avais donné des raisons d'avoir confiance en moi. Tout est de ma faute. Et j'ai été le premier à t'utiliser juste pour le sexe, au début de notre relation – tu n'as fait que me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce._ Mais dire tout ça, ça aurait été se mettre à nu complètement, et Connor ne voulait pas se montrer plus vulnérable encore.

\- Et tu crois que, parce que tu m'aimes, tu dois tout me pardonner ? demanda Oliver, radouci. Connor… Je sais que tu as énormément peur d'être rejeté, à cause de ton enfance, et d'Aiden, et que c'est pour ça que tu as fui les sentiments pendant tant d'années. Mais comment veux-tu qu'on ait une relation saine si tu ne te respectes pas toi-même ? Si tu acceptes tout et n'importe quoi sans broncher ? Aie un peu d'amour-propre, bon sang !

 _D'amour-propre ? Mais comment m'aimer, après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Ollie. Intelligent, sans doute, et plutôt bien foutu – mais tout le reste est à jeter._

\- C'est drôle, ironisa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me reprochais d'être nombriliste. Et maintenant c'est l'inverse ?

\- Ça peut paraître contradictoire, mais tu es une contradiction ambulante, Con, soupira Ollie en secouant la tête. Tu parais égocentrique, mais dès qu'on creuse un peu, on se rend compte à quel point tu manques de confiance de toi, et combien tu recherches l'approbation des autres. Tu sais… J'ai rompu pour faire le point sur moi-même, mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais en profiter pour en faire autant. Notre relation était malsaine dès le départ. Tu as remplacé ta dépendance aux drogues par une dépendance à moi, et maintenant qu'on est séparés, tu te retrouves complètement perdu. Tu devrais… Il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu n'as besoin de rien ni de personne pour avancer, Connor. Tu dois y arriver par toi-même, et sans béquille.

C'était vrai : Connor était devenu dépendant d'Oliver. Mais pas pour remplacer la drogue qu'il n'avait jamais prise – il avait besoin du Philippin pour rester sain d'esprit, tout simplement. Sans Ollie, après le meurtre de Sam, il aurait craqué à un moment ou un autre. Puis il y avait eu la disparition de Rebecca, la mort du procureur Sinclair, et toute cette histoire avec Argus… et, à travers tout ça, il s'était raccroché à sa relation avec l'informaticien comme à une bouée. Oliver avait été la seule chose qui lui avait permis de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Bien sûr, il y avait des failles, mais l'étudiant en droit avait choisi de les ignorer, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son amant. Il s'était donné le beau rôle, en prenant soin de son pauvre petit-ami séropositif, mais en réalité c'était lui le plus abîmé des deux.

Et il se sentait incapable de s'en sortir tout seul. C'était pour cela qu'il logeait toujours chez Michaela, et n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour chercher un appartement, malgré l'insistance répétée de son amie à vouloir savoir quand elle récupèrerait son canapé et son intimité. Connor était sûr que, s'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec ses pensées, il finirait par devenir fou. C'est pour cela aussi que, lorsqu'il vit Oliver soupirer et secouer la tête, avant de faire mine de tourner les talons, il le retint par le poignet.

\- Attends. Je… Tu as raison. Je suis devenu dépendant de toi, et je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi-même depuis notre séparation. J'ai essayé de te récupérer en te rendant jaloux, mais c'est moi qui ai été fou de jalousie quand tu as commencé à voir d'autres mecs. Et je… Je t'en ai voulu de chuchoter et plaisanter avec Michaela et Asher dans mon dos, et de changer de sujet dès que je suis dans les parages. Mais là… Je suis juste épuisé, Ollie. Epuisé par cette tension permanente entre nous. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on soit amis ?

\- Je sais que j'ai dit ça, mais… je ne sais pas si c'est possible, Con, répondit Oliver avec une grimace d'excuse. On ne peut pas effacer tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et puis on risquerait de commettre à nouveau la même erreur que ce soir, parce qu'il y aura toujours une attirance mutuelle entre nous, outre le bagage sentimental. Dans ces conditions, je ne sais pas si ce serait une très bonne idée…

\- Et si on arrêtait de trop réfléchir, et qu'on se laissait juste aller ? Les problèmes qui ont fait exploser notre couple sont toujours là, et on le sait tous les deux. D'un autre côté, on se voit tous les jours au boulot, et on ne peut pas juste s'ignorer. Et si on recouche ensemble, eh bien quelle importance, tant qu'on est tous les deux célibataires ? Ce soir, on en avait tous les deux besoin, et je suis désolé du malentendu qui a suivi. Je ne me ferai plus de faux espoirs à l'avenir. Juste… Ne m'exclus pas de ta vie, s-il-te-plaît.

Connor plongea son regard dans celui d'Oliver, et il le vit hésiter, puis hocher lentement la tête.

\- Okay. Essayons d'être amis, accepta-t-il en offrant sa main à l'avocat en herbe.

\- Amis, répéta Connor en la lui serrant.

Ils passèrent plusieurs instants ainsi, la main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux, avant de se rendre compte du côté inconvenant de la situation.

\- Hum ! se reprit Connor, lâchant la main d'Oliver et s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas. Ça te dit, de regarder un film ? Je ne pense pas que j'aurais encore le courage d'étudier ce soir.

\- Va pour un film, sourit Ollie en le suivant. Mais c'est moi qui choisis !

Plus tard, tandis que l'informaticien avait les yeux rivés à l'écran, Connor se laissa aller à l'observer par-dessus la montagne de coussins qui les séparait. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal, de ne pas s'être remis ensemble… après tout, si l'étudiant d'Annalise devait finir ses jours en prison, autant savoir Ollie heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui le mériterait plus que lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il trouverait quelqu'un de plus courageux que Thomas d'ici-là.

Quant à Connor… Il continuerait à l'aimer, bien sûr. Mais en silence.


End file.
